Prism Pretty Cure! Series
The Prism Pretty Cure! Series is a fanmade Pretty Cure series created by Infinity Mirai. The series focuses on the Prism Guardians, six completely different girls, tasked with the job to protect the universe, and their companions on a story of fairy tales and chaos. The series' main motifs are jewels, stars, the sky as well as wishes and romance. Currently, the series consists of two official seasons. Creation July 2017 - Prism Pretty Cure! Originally, the Prism Pretty Cure! Series began in December 26, 2014, when Infinity Mirai decided to create her own Pretty Cure series. Back then, the term “Prism Pretty Cure! Series” didn’t exist as there was only one season in total. The story itself went through a major rewrite phase in January 8, 2017 and will officially air in July 6, 2017 of the same year. Until the rewrite, all information and details about the season were randomly thought up along the way, except for the season's main theme: jewels. The name “Prism Pretty Cure!” was chosen because Infinity Mirai thought it was pretty-sounding. When Infinity Mirai first started the series, the names of the Cures were also chosen via coincidence, but lacked the common knowledge of Japanese names and meanings (ex. Yukimura Aine was previously Yukino Aiko; both were first names). The change of each characters' name was one of the reasons for the seasons' revision. Infinity Mirai then decided to to have the Cures become respective guardians after jewels (Diamond, Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire, etc.), while the Cure names were chosen to fit their personality or theme. Most of the names and alter egos of the four main characters were chosen on the page Behind the Name or Google. After the Cures were named, the mascots also got their names. They – much like the Cures – got names either based off a element or star. Only a few minor characters were created in the beginning, one of them, Koizumi Sora, who was planned to be called “Matsushima Taro” was changed because the name simply fit his personality better. This also applies to the numerous villains and supporting characters. The location names were one of the last things to be decided. It daunted Infinity Mirai that the character's town and dimension should relate to wishes or the galaxy (ex. Hinanshokino; Aurorean Dynasty), and that the series should also be star-themed, not just jewel-themed. July 2017 - Reminisce ' The idea to create a series about the Prism Gaurdian's parents during their high school life was always stuck in Infinity Mirai's mind. She grew so fond for the adults, who wouldn't get as much screen time compared to their children, that she decided to create a series for them. There was also the factor of explaining more about their backgrounds in more detail - since in ''Prism Pretty Cure!, the parents haven't been in contact with each other. Seasons '''Prism Pretty Cure! Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season of the series. The season tells about four girls becoming the prism guardians and are joined by the runaway prince from the opposing enemy threatening to destroy the worlds. Overall, the season incorporates a serious mood, but consists of funny and romantic scenes and discussions as well as information about the parallel universes. At the end of Prism Pretty Cure! a separate prequel season was announced before the continuation of the series in season two. Prism Pretty Cure! Reminisce Prism Pretty Cure! Reminisce is a separate prequel season to the first season of the series. The story dates back to when the Pretty Cure's parents were in still high school, replacing their daughter's as the main protagonists. Overall, the season focuses on each couple's love story and the friendships they all managed as students. At the end of Reminisce, season two, which is the series' continuation, was announced. Movies Sparkle Stars Pretty Cure Sparkle Stars: Carnival Chaos Pretty Cure Sparkle Stars: Carnival Chaos 'is a reference to the movie Pretty Cure Dream Stars! and the fan series collaborating with it as a new project containing multiple users. Characters The ''Prism Pretty Cure! Series has six main Pretty Cure, also known as the "Prism Guardians," who all represent a different jewel. In Prism Pretty Cure! the first four Cures appear, while in the second season the last two Cures appear. Unlike the previous canon series, Prism Pretty Cure! is to include a male protagonist that actively battles alone g with the Pretty Cure and shares most of the plot line. '''Pretty Cures Yukimura Aine is a kind and gentle girl. She is the daughter of the CEOs' that manage the Yukimura Hospital Incorporation, but because of work and family circumstances, Aine is often left home alone. Due to her body being weak since childhood, Aine spends most of her time indoors or at rehabilitation. Aine is also close friends with Ichiro. She doesn't have a official dream, but wants to continue as the lead vocalist for TRINITY. Her alter ego is Cure Infinity, the Guardian of Diamond, and alludes to Snow White from the fairytale of the same name. Ninomiya Erina is an intelligent and quirky girl. She is the daughter of a single father working as an author and deceased mother who past away a year ago. Erina is extremely fond of books, as she always brings a large collection of books with her to the club room and reads them frequently. She dreams of becoming a astronomer when she grows up. Her alter ego is Cure Cerise, the Guardian of Ruby, and alludes to Little Red Riding Hood from the fairytale of the same name. Mitsue Sayuri is an energetic and athletic girl. She is the daughter of the owners that run Cafe Lillian and often helps out at the shop. Sayuri, despite her small stature, is unbelievably strong and excels in many sports. She dreams of becoming a fashion designer when she grows up. Her alter ego is Cure Sparkle, the Guardian of Emerald, and alludes to Thumbelina from the fairytale of the same name. Koshiki Miho is a self-composed and mature girl. She is the daughter of an ex-ballerina and businessman. Miho has a strange obsession with the supernatural and is very superstitious, which can be off-putting for some people. She dreams of becoming a professional ballerina when she grows up. Her alter ego is Cure Mystic, the Guardian of Sapphire, and alludes to Odette from the fairytale Swan Lake. Ally Kurone Ichiro also known by his real name Sullen '''is a pessimistic and serious boy. He is the second prince of the Shadow Domain, but ran away to continue a new life on earth. Ichiro is a rather complicated teen who has trouble determining right and wrong as old habits die hard. He often gets nervous around people, tending to mumble to himself or hide with his abilities. He doesn't have a dream, but wants to continue to stay by Aine's side. Manga * '''Prism Pretty Cure! Manga (Vol. 1) * Prism Pretty Cure! Reminisce Manga (Vol.1) References Category:Series Page Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime